Hottest Woman on TV
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Sex-Filled Showdown for the hottest woman on TV as voted by you the reviewers featuring Juliet O'Hara (Psych), Parker (Leverage), Sarah Walker (Chuck), Sara Ellis (White Collar), Nadia Santos (Alias), Carly Shay (ICarly), Robin Scherbatsky (How I Met Your Mother) and Penny (The Big Bang Theory). This collection consists of Lesbian Sex Scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:****The competition works like this: I post the match-ups for each round. You vote in the reviews for who you think is hotter. The winner gets through to the next round. This only works if you get involved, so I'm asking all you readers to vote, even if you're just a guest. I'm hoping we get enough that I can announce the winners for the first round in a week and get started on Round 2 - the Semi-Finals. Thanks for your support.  
**

**The first round of the competition begins with Juliet (Maggie Lawson) from Psych and Parker (Beth Riesgraf) from Leverage. Juliet is a cop from Santa Barbara, Parker is a thief who's developing a conscience. **

Juliet O'Hara lay on the bed, gagged and handcuffed. Parker stood in front of her, grinning, twirling the key around her finger. "It's nothing personal," she assured the captured cop, "We just need you out of the way for this con to work." Juliet struggled against the metal cuffs desperately but it was no use. Parker kneeled down on the end of the bed, still grinning. Juliet made a muffled noise of protest but the white cloth gag made it inaudible.

"Nothing to worry about," Parker assured her, "I just need to search you for any firearms. Just in case. I'm sure you understand." Juliet stopped struggling as Parker basically straddled her. Parker's thieving fingers unbuttoned the detective's jacket and rolled it off her shoulders. Juliet's handcuffs clicked off then on again so quickly she couldn't react, but the jacket was now off.

Parker patted her down quickly and efficiently and then Juliet assumed it was over. Then the criminal blonde started to rub her shoulders slowly and forcefully. She slowly rubbed along Jules' torso, taking care to soothe her hips. Then, with a devilish grin, she deftly unfastened the buttons of her shirt. Juliet watched as her shirt was opened and Parker's soft hands trailed over her stomach. Both of their breathing was hard and Jules could feel Parker's breath against her skin.

Parker's palms landed on her prisoner's breasts, clasped within a thin black bra. Her hands rolled the blonde cop's soft mounds in her hands. Any noise Juliet made while being groped was silenced by the gag, but Parker noted she had stopped fighting with the handcuffs. Parker pinched Jules' nipples through the bra, one in each hand between thumb and finger; "No guns here," she decided.

Parker's long delicate fingers now traced a line along Juliet's bare thigh and up under her skirt. Juliet's eyes widened as they reached her small panties. Parker was now rubbing those wet panties and Juliet's legs wouldn't keep still. They were thrashing about helplessly beneath the thief. Parker gripped her vagina and her thumb slipped beneath the fabric of the underwear, gently stroking Jules' clitoris.

"I'm just making sure," Parker whispered into Juliet's ear as the cop's legs shot up into the air, "I've kept one down there before. Parker's hand withdrew and she leant back, breathing heavily, a lustful look in her eye. "Do you work out detective?" Juliet's answer was impossible to understand and Parker sighed. The gag had to go. She leant down and pressed her lips to Juliet's mouth, her teeth gripping the gag and rolling down.

Juliet said nothing, even though the gag was removed, perhaps because it had been replaced with Parker's lips, kissing her passionately. Jules made no move to resist or protest and in fact found herself returning the kiss. Parker pulled away. "No one's ever excited me as much as you, Detective O'Hara" she admitted. "Juliet..." Jules whispered. Parker smirked. "I heard the guys talking about stuff like this and apparently you have to get spoken permission so..."

Several responses flew through Juliet's head at that point. No. Take off these handcuffs. You're a criminal and I'm going to catch you. Please don't do this. We can't do this. We shouldn't do this. We shouldn't do this yet. She considered a lot of answers before the one that was most appropriate presented itself to her. "Yes..." she whimpered.

The forbidden word of pleasure had escaped Juliet's lips and she had no intention of taking it back. Her heart was racing. Then she heard the handcuffs click and felt them drop away. At that moment she was free, she could arrest this thief. Instead she found herself rolling away the villain's shirt and unlatching her bra.

Parker closed her eyes for a moment of pleasure as Juliet gripped her boobs. Then she pushed Jules' skirt up as far up her legs as she could, and roughly rubbed her calves and thighs before easing down the police woman's knickers to her ankles. O'Hara smirked and yanked away Parker's bottoms, leaving her in her knickers.

Juliet got on top of Parker and kissed her gently, her hands still searching her body as Parker had searched hers. "Since I'm not arresting you," Juliet whispered, sucking on Parker's ear, "You don't have the right to remain silent..." And Parker's moans went wild.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: ****Round 1 Part 2: Robin (Cobie Smulders) from How I Met Your Mother and Sara (Hilarie Burton) from White Collar. Robin is a news reporter and Sara is an insurance investigator. Vote for who's hottest in the reviews.**

Sara Ellis sat at the bar, drinking. "Something troubling you?" a friendly Canadian voice said from behind her. Reporter Robin Scherbatsky, sat down next to her. Sara recognised her from the TV. "I guess," Sara admitted. "It was just this guy..." Robin nodded. "I'm Robin," she smiled. "Sara," Sara replied. "Tell me about this guy," Robin kept the smile plastered to her face, it was one she had perfected as a reporter."

"I used to live in America, and we were close. But then I got a job offer here in London, my ideal job and now... now he's there and I'm here." Sara explained. "Believe it or not, I know the feeling," Robin's smile was more melancholy now. "I'm a reporter and so I travel all around the world, I'm only here in London for a few days. But I used to be stationed in America and there was a guy there for me too. But he's there and I'm, well I'm just about everywhere now."

"It wasn't supposed to be this hard," Sara forced a smile, "It wasn't meant to be anything..." "Serious?" Robin finished for her. "Yeah," Sara smiled at the kindred soul, "We were such different people with this history that meant we never should have worked but..." Robin put her hand on Sara's comfortingly. "I know exactly what you're talking about." As their hands touched, they both felt the jolt of passion and lust ignite inside them...

Robin slammed Sara into the door and Sara's bare legs lifted up and wrapped around the Canadian as they backed up towards the bed in Robin's hotel room. The lights were off and they were both in various states of undress now. Sara's shirt was torn open and several buttons were now unaccounted for somewhere on the floor and her bottom half was clad in only a pair of knickers. Her breasts were heaving within the thin bra.

Robin was left in a tight white vest on her top half but her skirt remained intact below. They collapsed onto the bed, with Sara on top and they wrestled for control. Sara's shirt was shed completely and Robin felt her skirt finally dislodged, and worked down off of her. As Robin's vest was pulled from her she managed to get on top and gain control, pinning the feisty ginger down beneath her.

Sara lay helplessly as Robin, with a cheeky grin, tugged away Sara's knickers. Robin slid down her smooth body until her head was level with Sara's pussy. Sara felt Robin's black hair tickle her skin. Sara couldn't see Robin's face, it was hidden by the mess of hair. Then she felt Robin's tongue trickle over her vagina.

"Oh God!" Sara moaned out, her head shooting backwards. Robin kept lapping at her like a dog and Sara had to fight to keep control of herself, staring up at the ceiling. "So Sara Ellis," Robin said playfully, kissing her clit, "You haven't told me what you do." "I work at Sterling-Bosch!" Sara gasped out. "Sounds sexy. What's that?" Robin teased, sucking on her vagina now. "Insurance," Sara just about managed to get out. "You might need some of that with the things I want to do to you right now..." Robin whispered as she released her pussy and slid back up to eye level.

The reporter's hands expertly removed Sara's bra and grasped her modest breasts. "What do you want to do to _me_?" Robin asked Sara with a wink as she squeezed her tits. Sara was writhing beneath her, their legs rubbing against each other. "I don't understand," Sara said quietly. "Well," Robin grinned, pinching her nipples and working those boobs up and down forcefully. "I have a bottle of red wine, some whipped cream, a feather duster, handcuffs, a cowboy hat and some pots of jell-o."

Sara stared at Robin in disbelief and realised just how young the night was still. "Well then..." Sara winked, pushing Robin off of her. "Pass me the handcuffs, the hat and the cream then sit down over there." Robin did as she was told, then sat down on the wooden chair, an eager waiting grin on her face.

Sara handcuffed Robin's hands behind her back, pulled back the waist of her panties and squirted whipped cream at Robin's vagina then put on the cowboy hat herself with a wink and smirk. Then she straddled Robin and whispered: "I'll show you what I want to do to you." Robin grinned, excited, but knowing it would be nothing compared to what she had planned for Sara later...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: ****This one features Penny (Kaley Cuoco) from The Big Bang Theory and Carly (Miranda Cosgrove) from ICarly. Penny's the neighbour of an eccentric group of geeks, Carly is the host of a teenage webshow.**

Carly sat down on the sofa besides her new roommate Penny. "So, just to check, we really get free food and wifi here?" Carly asked. Penny nodded: "Advantage of having geeks for neighbours." Carly smiled. She'd only moved in to this apartment recently, but she already felt so at ease with Penny. Penny was in a purple vest with pink shorts, and was reclining on the couch, when Carly sat down in her own pyjamas, a yellow top with blue striped shorts, next to her. The TV was on with the pretext of them watching it but neither of them were paying it much attention.

"You should probably avoid Howard though," Penny said and Carly nodded listening, "At least until you're old enough to understand just how gross he really is. And if you value your sanity then try to stay away from Sheldon as long as you can. There's not really much point in you meeting Raj either actually, as he can't talk to women unless he's drunk. And Leonard may be my boyfriend but he's nice and cute but 90% of the things he says just go straight over your head and the rest tend to be unfortunately timed."

"You know I've met a lot of weird people on my webshow so I'm sure I could handle them," Carly responded. "You've clearly never met Sheldon Cooper then," Penny smirked knowingly. Carly laughed, "So is there anyone I should meet." "Their neighbour Penny is awesome," Penny joked. Carly smiled: "You are pretty awesome."

Without really thinking about it, Carly snuggled up against Penny and Penny, equally absent-mindedly, put her arm around her. For a moment they just lay there on the couch, snuggled together. Then Carly looked up at Penny. "You're so cool..." she whispered. "You're not so bad yourself," the blonde whispered back. Then silently, they leant towards each other and their eyes fell shut. They kissed.

Penny's arm around Carly held a little tighter and her hand went to the back of her hand, getting lost in the long black hair. Her other hand reached out to the remote, switching the TV off. Carly's hands simply rested on Penny's stomach as they made out. "I knew you were going to be the best roommate ever..." Penny whispered to Carly Shay.

Penny lay on her back with Carly lying on top of her. Together, they rolled up Carly's shirt and discarded it to the ground. Penny ran her hands over Carly's young chest with a smile. Then they lifted off Penny's vest and let it fall to the floor with Carly's shirt.

Carly's hands were now resting on Penny's luscious legs, stroking the perfect skin. Penny smiled, a slight moan escaping her. Carly's fingers were, perhaps without even realising, rubbing against her flesh. Penny chose to retaliate, slipping her hands into Carly's shorts and squeezing her bum. Carly gasped as Penny worked her butt-cheeks and the two of them ended up rolling onto the floor with Penny on top.

Carly moaned out gently as her shorts were tugged down from her leaving her naked. Penny spread the younger girl's legs apart with a smirk and Carly felt herself vulnerable to the blonde's whims. With a controlling smile, Penny pressed a finger into Carly's vagina.

Penny had taken one of Carly's ankles in each hand to spread her legs and lifted those legs into the air. But now one of her hands was need to finger Carly Shay, so it was Carly's responsibility to control one of her legs. She let it come down to the ground again but tried to keep it still. Easier said than done when a hot blonde woman is fingering the hell out of you.

Carly was reduced to series of gasps and moans as another of Penny's fingers joined the first in her pussy. They pumped up and down with glee, penetrating her forcefully. Knock knock knock "Penny." Penny pulled her fingers out of Carly and Carly yanked away Penny's shorts.

Knock knock knock "Penny." Penny grabbed Carly's ass and pressed their nude bodies together. Carly grinned, pressing her hands to Penny's boobs. Penny moaned as Carly worked her tits. Carly's paler legs wrapped around one of Penny's more tanned thighs and she lightly rocked her hips forwards against it. Penny groped Carly's ass ferociously as Carly pounded her breasts up and down. Knock knock knock "Penny."

Sheldon let himself into the apartment and stepped inside. He stood watching his familiar neighbour Penny going at it with her new roommate Carly. He knew that females in particular had this strange objection to being seen naked. Leonard was equally upset when Sheldon walked in on him in the shower. But it seemed the women had stripped themselves so he assumed it was alright for him to see them. He'd let himself in with a key he'd had made to her apartment for times such as these when she didn't open the door but he hadn't told her because the last time he'd told her he'd made a key to her apartment, even though it was for the innocent purpose of observing the sleeping patterns of the less scientifically able, she had been quite violent about taking the key away from him. "Hello Penny," he said, putting on the 'nice' smile he had tried to learn from Leonard with very little success. The glare she gave him told him he had misjudged the situation as both girls tried to cover themselves up. "I'm sorry," he said slowly, "Is this a bad time?"

Sheldon returned to his apartment with a very large bruise on his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: ****Finally, Sarah (Yvonne Strahovski) from Chuck and Nadia (Mia Maestro) from Alias. I chose Nadia over Rachel because I already used Rachel in a story before. I have nothing against Sydney, I just really like Nadia and Rachel. Sarah is an agent of the CIA, Nadia is an agent of a secret division of the CIA known as the APO.**

**That's the end of round 1, so cast your votes to see which four get through to round 2. Remember, if you don't vote, then you're less likely to see your favourites again in a week (hopefully)**

Sarah Walker felt the streams of water wash over her naked body as she stepped into the shower. Nadia Santos turned in surprise at her entrance, as Sarah had just had a shower. "Sarah..." she said, surprised, "I thought you'd already..." Sarah put a finger to her lips to silence her. Then she leant forwards and kissed her.

Sarah was an agent of the CIA. Nadia was an agent of the APO. That meant they didn't come in contact often, but this one case had meant their paths crossed. Working together, the two beautiful women had bonded. Then they'd been doused in a chemical which they'd been assured was harmless but neither girl wanted to be coated in it for long so they'd showered. Sarah had gone first, now it was Nadia's turn.

Nadia felt her equally naked body being pressed up against the wall of the shower as the blonde, pressed their lips tighter together still. Sarah's firm but gentle hands spun Nadia around to face the wall she was pressed against, and those hands trailed down Nadia's bare back, alongside the flowing water.

Nadia could feel Sarah's pelvis gently thrusting into her rear and suppressed a moan. Sarah allowed her hands to rush around Nadia's round waist and up to her modest breasts. A gentle squeeze forced Nadia to release that moan. Nadia tossed her head back and Sarah brought her lips to Nadia's open neck.

The gentle nipping at Nadia's neck stopped when Nadia spun herself around to face Sarah and lightly pushed the blonde backwards, out of the shower and all the way through the bathroom to the hotel bedroom.

Soaked and nude, Nadia took control, something she'd learnt to do from watching the way her sister interacted with many of the men she encountered. She forced the blonde down onto her back on the floor and Nadia knelt in front of her. Nadia smirked and started to rub Sarah's beautiful legs, running her fingers up and down the tender skin. "You're a fantastic agent," the Argentinian whispered, taking a moment to brush her own black hair out of her eyes.

Sarah allowed her legs to be sculpted into upright pillars of pleasure for Nadia's finger tips and pressing palms. "The APO could use talent like yours." Sarah shook her head: "I have a commitment to my assignment," she explained apologetically, preferring not to go into any further details. "Shame," Nadia whispered, her hands tiring of Walker's legs and choosing to travel up further and roughly grab Sarah's ass, "I'm sure I can find another use for you though."

Sarah had initiated the exercise and she was a sweet girl who knew how to get what she wanted, but she never knew what to do once she had. Nadia, on the other hand, was a Durevko, so through birthright knew exactly what to do with her blonde partner.

Nadia straddled Sarah and pinned her arms up above her head. Then the APO agent started to roll her hips against the CIA agent's. Both moaned as their vaginas brushed against each other. Both of the women had difficulties with family but had found something of a new acceptance in their roles in the last year or so. They were kindred souls that connected in a way that neither could really explain, unaware of the other's history.

Nadia rolled onto her back and gripped Sarah's ass-cheeks again, making her do the work now. Sarah soon eased into the work though, thrusting enthusiastically, and Nadia lost her grip, shouting out for more as they fucked.


End file.
